Pan-Eurasian War (New Japanese Expansion)
February *The New Japanese Empire threatens to invade Mongolia and North-West China. *North-West China surrenders to The New Japanese Empire. *Mongolia declares war on The New Japanese Empire. *Mongolia declares war on Mongolia. *The Imperial Army threatens to bomb Mongolian capital Ulan Bator. *Japanese troops enter Sűbaatar,Mongolia led by General Kuribayashi. *Major fighting takes place in the city of Baruun-Uri,Sűbaatar. *Emperor Hayashi sends trusted Advisor "Shiho Ryuga" to North-East China to negotiate terms. *North-Eastern China submits it's land and resources to The New Japanese Empire. *Due to the treaty between The New Japanese Empire and The Republic of South-East Asia, The New Japanese Empire sends an army of troops to aid The Republic of South-East Asia in their war against Burma and the Philippines. The Japanese troops are led by Major General Tojo. *Yuri Boriovich has ordered 5 squads of "Brains" to be stationed at the boarder of Mongolia incase the New Japanese Empire would need assistance. *The Imperial Army of Japan takes over Sűbaatar and heads for the Mongolian capital Ulan Bator. *Due to the sucess of the war in Mongolia, General Kuribayashi is promoted to Major General by Emperor Hayashi. *Japanese forces continue on into Kazastan and Western Russia. *War ends after a few weeks of fighting in Kazastan. *Most of Western Russia has fallen to The Imperial Army after a week. *Prime Minister of Western Russia wishes to negotiate with The New Japanese Empire. *Emperor Hayashi wishes to control all of Western Russia. *The Prime Minister refuses, war continues. *After two weeks of ongoing fighting in Western Russia, Western Russia falls to the New Japanese Empire. *The People's Liberation Front of China comes out of secrecy and attacks Japanese buildings in Beijing with forces numbering over 1000. *Russia fires a warning nuke into an uninhabited area of the Japanese Empire. The explosion strikes the Gobi desert near Mongolia. Russian President warns of actual strikes against Japanese cities if invasion does not cease. *The PLFOC declares the area within 1st ring road in Beijing (including Tian An Men square) Japanese-free. *As part of the peace treaty with New Germany, Zulkavita begins it's attack on the New Japanese Empire by launching Operation Little Bear, an Airborne drop into Japanese held Krasnoyarsk. Then, the 4th Guards Army, under the command of General Pavel Korshapev crosses the border into Russia, passing cheering crowds as they held towards Japanese lines. *Meanwhile, the 1st and 2nd Guards Armies follow the 4th Guards into Russia. In Krasnoyarsk, the 25th Airborne Guards Division, the 31st Airborne Guards Division, the 16th Airborne Guards Division and the 37th Airborne Guards Division begin to prepare for a Japanese counterattack into the city. II-76 transport aircraft begin airdropping supplies into Krasnoyarsk at first but then begin landing at Yemelyanovo Airport to bring in the 9th Guards Tank Brigade, consisted of T-80s and T-72s. *The New Empire of Japan demands Zulkavita to stop the aggresion against The Empire since they have withdrawn from Russia or else they will declare war on Zulkavita and ONLY Zulkavita, The Empire also wishes to reamin neutral with all other Nations except for it's allies. *The People's Liberation Front of China seizes the area of Beijing within 4th ring raod, sets up barricades and increases it's numbers to over 5000 revolutionaries. The Beijing University is seized without much fighting and support from students, and is used as a temporary PLFOC Headquarters. *Yuri Boriovich has anounced that he is terminating all trade routes with the New Japanese Empire and Taiping. *The New Japanese Empire withdraws his troops from New Germany. Emperor Hayashi decides to withdraw from western Russia due to their mal strategical positions. Emperor Hayashi decides to remain neutral in the war. Emperor Hayashi will remain non-aggresive if The Imperial Nation of Siberia and The Fourth Reich will continue the trade. To strengthen the bond between The New Japanese Empire and The Imperial Nation Siberia, The New Japanese Empire gives northern mongolia as a gift. *Yuri Boriovich is thankful for the gift from Japan and will re-enstate previous trade agreements. *Conflicts break out in Russia as it has virtually become two seperate sides in the Circum-Asia war. *Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 46th Airborne Guards Division is sent after the Battalion of "Insects" and "Brains" that are attacking Kharkiv. *The PLFOC seizes 6th ring road and the international airport after intense fighting. Although they recruited another 1000 members, they only gained around 500 due to combat losses. Total rebels: 5500. *In Krasnoyarsk, the mission is complete and the Airborne Forces faced very little resistance. Meanwhile, Zulkavita's Generals prepare to take back the rest of Russia alongside the Russian Armed Forces. Also they plan for a special operations mission to take control of the former Soviet Aircraft Carrier Varyag which is in Dalian, sail it out and return it to Zulkavita for military service. The Zulkavitan and Russians plan extensively in secrecy for this as Zulkavitan Special Forces and Russian Spetznaz would perform a airborne drop on the carrier. But Defence Minister Lyudishivoy plans to have Everett involved in the operation. *The New Japanese Empire demands that Zulkavita to end hostilities or else The Empire will bomb Zulkivita with all they have, due to the distance between Zulkavita and Japan, Emperor Hayashi reassures that The Motherland of The Empire will remain untouched by enemy forces Emperor Hayashi is willing to negotiate with any Zulkavita officials to creat peace Emperor Hayashi reassures that he does not wish to wage war with any other nation/country and says that their expansion is due to their lack of resources. *The People's Liberation Front of China spreads to other major cities in the east, including Tianjing, Xi'an, Hong Kong and Shanghai, although the rebels in those areas are few and disorganized. *New Germany decides to send in the 1st Imperial Guard to Beijing. *Great Britain and the Taiping Empire calls for mediation in Hong Kong and the possible establishment of a special autonomous area in Hong Kong, which was never integrated into China and chafed under Japanese Rule. Otherwise, Great Britain called for rebels in Xi'an and Shanghai lay down their arms so that "their cause will not be tainted by bloodshed". The Taiping Prime Minister expresses his support for mediation, but the mostly Korean-and-Chinese Military refuses to step in. *Emporer Li Yun sends a message on the subject of the war, stating "The Taiping Empire does not wish to go to war again, but if Zulkavita continues the agression against our ally, the New Japanese Empire, we shall be forced to join." The Taiping Empire asks Zulkavita to cease the offence and pull their troops out. They believe another war will upset the balance. *Emperor Hayashi reminds Zulkavita that if they are not ending their hostilities, they will be at war with four nations at once. *Emperor Hayashi does not wish to wage war, but will commence aggresion against Zulkavita if necessary. *To save the lives of civilians, Emperor Hayashi sends all civilians to the east of the Empire *Emperor Hayashi takes proper precautions for war and sends an army of troops to the western frontier of the Empire, troops are led by Major General Kuribayashi, Major General Kuribayashi has strict orders from Emperor Hayashi to fire on anything that get near the frontier *Emperor Hayashi warns all other nations to avoid nearing the western frontier of the Empire to avoid being attacked by Japanese troops. *Emperor Hayashi demands to have all cities within the Empire to make a militia to counter rebels, Emperor Hayashi warns that all rebel forces within the Empire to stop or else if they are caught, all will be executed publicly. *President Miadiko refuses to cease hostilities, as proven in this speech: "Zulkavita was threatened, many days and weeks ago by various states who planned to destroy our motherland. We did what a proud nation was supposed to do and we engaged into combat with the Fourth Reich. But due to the peace given by the Germans, we ceased hostilities and attacked the ally of Germany who aided and supported the Fourth Reich in their crusade against Zulkavita. Zulkavita will not step down even if it means destroying it completely. If they say that we will be going to war against 4 nations, so be it". Then the Zulkavitan Army begins preparations for it's attacks in cooperation with the West Russians. *The People's Liberation Front of China elects a leader, Xu Xiao Lin. **General Xu usurps the Beijing government, and the rebels advance eastward to Tianjin with a force of 7000. *The 1st Imperial Guard Battalion travels to Shanghai to put down riots and rebellions of both the People's Liberation Front and the Japanese Loyalists. *The Union of Everett declares neutrality and pleads to it's ally, Zulkavita, to agree to a peace treaty. *The New Japanese Empire declares war on Zulkavita *The Republic of South-East Asia declares war on Zulkavita *The Imperial Nation of Siberia declares war on Zulkavita *The Taiping Empire is reluctant to go to war. They once again urge Zulkavita to make peace, as Everett had suggested. They warn that they will join the war, should any attack be launched against the New Japanese Empire, the Imperial Nation of Siberia or the Republic South-East Asia. The Taiping Empire urges all nations in the war to make negotiations for peace. *Emperor Hayashi assigns 3 armies commanded by Major General Kuribayashi, Major General Tojo, Major General Takayashi *New Lyon sends in 2 armies commanded by General Bouvard and Major General Muliea *The Imperial Nation of Siberia sends in 4 armies composing of 5 battalions of "Insects" and 5 of "Brains" each *The Republic Of south-East Asia sends 2 armies. Since no war captain has been found yet for their nation, they rely on The New Japanese empire to command them, although the prime minister has given them some advice. *Reluctantly, President Miadiko then sends his Foreign Minister to Japan, to tell Emperor Hayashi that Zulkavita will negotiate with Japan in Geneva, Switzerland. Then Miadiko orders his armies to return to Zulkavita immediately. *Emperor Hayashi refuses to make peace with Zulkavita due to Zulkavita's initial rejection of previous treaties offered by Emperor Hayashi, war will continue *Emperor Hayashi says he will not rest until Zulkavita's current government is disbanded. *Emperor Li Yun asks Emperor Hayashi to reconsider his decision. The Taiping Empire will leave the war, still hoping that Zulkavita will make peace with the New Japanese Empire, the Imperial Nation of Siberia and the Republic of South-East Asia *1st Japanese Army commanded by Major General Kuribayashi leads troops into western Russia, 2nd and 3rd Armies commanded by Major Generals Takahashi and Tojo remain at the Western Frontier as reserves, Emperor Hayashi sends 3 squads Frogs and 2 platoons of Anbu to the First Army, First Army troops commence their attack on western Russia. First Kamikaze Army march into Western Russia to help First Army. *Russia threatens to deploy it's nuclear arsenal if Japan does not withdraw. Russia fires a dud nuke into central Tokyo injuring 23. *The Union of Everett calls for the Japanese to accept peace with Zulkavita. *Zulkavita then announces to the world that it will enter the war if Japan refuses peace in 7 days. President Miadiko then announces 2 terms to Japan: **Russia will occupy the Japanese held areas of Russia but the Imperial Nation of Siberia will be allowed to remain independent **Japan will apologize to Zulkavita for "holding aggression against the Motherland of Zulkavita". **The Former Soviet Aircraft carrier Varyag is to be given to Zulkavita as part of the former trade agreement between China and Zulkavita. *The Imperial Guard manages to help the Japanese police arrest and detain most Shanghai rioters. *Rebels who weren't cought flee to Hong Kong and Beijing by train. They bolster forces in Hong Kong that manage to seize Victoria island and many boats. **In Tianjing, the People's Liberation Front of China joins up with Tianjing Independance Forces and seizes the Tian Ta (sky tower), the railway station and captures a few appartments in the city. **Beijing rebels capture 6th ring road and sets up defences around the city. **Total rebels in Beijing: 8000 **Total rebels in Tianjing: 2000 **Total rebels in HongKong: 1200 **Total rebels in Xi'an: 500 *Insurrections begin in Taipei, Taiwan, and Taiping Ambassador Chai Wenting is lynched as a “Japanese Collaborator”. The Taiping government threatens to crush the Insurrection. *British Mediators arrive in CLF-controlled Hong Kong in Central as Taiping and British Negotiators attempt to negotiate a settlement between the Chinese Liberation Front and the Japanese Government in which the Liberation Front would keep Hong Kong and Taiwan but would lay down their arms and evacuate in Beijing, Shanghai and Tianjing. *General Xu calls for the liberation and unification of the entirety of China, minus Tibet. He says that he will solidify control then hold elections ASAP, after liberation. **Xu Xiao Lin leads the charge into Tianjin harbour, where many fishermen defect to the PLFOC. **Insurrection in Taipei spreads and government offices are seized by Nationalists, the group of Taiwanese people who want Taiwan to be independant. **Unionists, the Taiwanese who want to join with China, spread into the interior and dominate Tainan (south part of Taiwan). *Emperor Hayashi demands to know why Zulkavita turned down Japan's previous offers for peace. *Emperor Hayashi threatens go all out on Zulkavita and Western Russia if they continue to attack The New Japanese Empire. *Emperor Hayashi asks The Union of Everett to stay out of the conflict between Japan and Zulkavita since The Union of Everett has no reason to join the war and Japan means no harm to The Union of Everett and the United States. *Emperor Hayashi's terms are simple, Japan stays in Russia but will stop the expansion. If Zulkavita does not agree with this then war will commence. *Emperor Hayashi assigns 4th Army to China to stop and kill all insurrects and 5th army to Taiwan to stop and kill all insurrects, Emperor Hayashi announces there will be no mercy for insurrects within the Empire since he has given out previous warnings. *Emperor Hayashi tells Major General Kuribayashi to halt the attack while negotiations are made, if negotiations fail, Kuribayashi has full authorisation to continue the invasion. *Japanese Anbu units recieve orders from Emperor Hayashi to capture insurrection leader Xu Xiao Lin and execute any other person that plays a major role in the insurrection. *If the terms of Japan are to be accepted by Zulkavita, Emperor Hayashi asks Zulkavita's officials to meet in the western frontier of the Empire. *Trusted advisor Shiho Ryuga is en route to the western frontier of the Empire via train, Emperor Hayashi says that if Shiho Ryuga is to come to harm by any reason, The Empire will blame Zulkavita. *Meanwhile, Foreign Minister Grusrahatov goes to meet Shiho Ryuga by Mi-8 transportation, under close escort from Mi-24s. But the helicopter escorts are under very strict orders NOT to fire on anything unless fired upon. *The helicopters carrying and escorting Grusrahatov land at the Western Frontier, where negotiations are held and Grusrahatov meets Ryuga. Grusrahatov tells Ryuga that Zulkavita turned down previous requests because Japan was supporting New Germany in it's war against Zulkavita. Also Zulkavita rejected peace because of Japan willing to hold Russian areas and Zulkavita was basically helping Russia regain it's territory. Also Grusrahatov says that even though Zulkavita wants peace, the Russians would never accept Japanese occupation of the Russian lands. *The New Japanese Empire refuses to completely withdraw from western Russia, although, they are willing to offers some of western Russia to Zulkavita to create peace. Emperor Hayashi releases that this may be their final offer for peace before launching an offensive. *The armies of The Imperial Nation of Siberia and New Lyon draw back to their borders in an unofficial temporary ceasefire. *The Republic of South-East Asia also temporarily halts their advance on Zulkavita, allowing the negotiations to finish. *Hong Kong liberation movements spread to the mainland. *Taiping Border Forces begin mobilizing at Jiameng Pass and other border crossings to repel liberation forces. Meanwhile, mass protests occur in Chengdu in support of the rebellion (though support remains extremely weak outside of Taiping China and Korean Yunnan) *The 1st Imperial Guard Battalion moves towards Xi'an to put down protests, riots and rebellions. **New German citizens protest against German involvement in the rebellions, asking for the Imperial Guards to return home and let the conflict play out between the PLFOC and Japan. *Tianjing is secured and the People's Liberation Front advances north into TianShan and joins with the the local idependance group. **Xu Xiao Lin advises the Chinese people not to rebel in Taiping, and strike only against the Japanese. **Tensions flare in Taiwan, and the Hong Kong Liberation Front sends 3 boat-fulls of militia that they called an "expiditionary force" to Taiwan to aid the Unionists. **Northern Nationalists hear the news and become demoralized. Many defect to the Unionist side. **Hong Kong Liberation forces move into ShenZhen, where it joins with local rebels. **Things calm down in Hong Kong, and the Liberation Front starts to convert toy factories to make war ships and guns. *Foreign Minister Grusrahatov tells Ryuga that Zulkavita doesn't want Russian land as it belongs to Russians. He also says that, if they want war, Zulkavita and Russia will give them war. But if they want peace, Zulkavita and Russia will give them peace. Grurahatov warns Ryuga that many people would have had in mind the horrors of Japan in WW2. *Emperor Hayashi assures Zulkavita and western Russia that they will give freedom to all the people and that the only reason that punishment will be delivered is to crime or unacceptable comportment. *The Taiping Empire once again warns the Insurrectionists to cease the offence against the New Japanese Empire, noting their background being from the origins of Japanese culture being highly similar to that of the Chinese. The Taiping Empire considers the New Japanese Empire to be both Japanese and Chinese and requests the Insurrectionist leader, Xu Xiao Lin, to stop rebelling against his own people. *Anbu units capture Xu Xiao Lin and interrogate him. He enventually reveals the plans of the Insurrection, the location of their bases and the converted toy factories. The New Japanese Empire is moving against these locations and will soon crush the rebellion in totality. *4th Japanese Army marches to the rebel HQs and converted toy factories. Rebel casaulties are 5700. *Grusrahatov is furious and says angrily 'Do you expect Russia to sit still while you colonize their motherland? If you refuse to leave the Russian lands, we always have the alternate of going to war or even supporting those who wish to see Russia back. And if you plan to go to war, you will have to go all the way to Minsk to get what you want and even then, we would not waver'! He storms out of the meeting and heads back to Zulkavita by helicopter *The Taiping Empire warns that western Russia and Zulkavita should retreat, as it will be a waste of life, and it is unlikely that they will survive the attack of the New Japanese Empire, the Imperial Nation of Siberia, New Lyon, The Republic of South-East Asia and the Taiping Empire, all at once. This is implied that the Taiping Empire will join the war and fight. *If, and by if, 'when' is implied, the New Japanese Empire, the Imperial Nation of Siberia, New Lyon, The Republic of South-East Asia and the Taiping Empire win the war, the New Japanese Empire will only continue to occupy their current land. *The armies of Ney Lyon and The Imperial Nation of Siberia are no longer in ceasefire. The 6 armies of Siberia are split into 3 groups of 2. The first army, led by General Dupont, is ordered to siege Kharkiv. The second amry, led by General Moudreaux is ordered to siege Sumy. The third army, led by Major General Boudard, is ordered to attack Poltava. *Due to military restructuring based on the new Droid forces and new techniques, most of the Taiping Military is incapable of participating, but 400 units of Mass Production Baima Frames and regular tanks with Dummy Plugs installed prepare to assist and delay the enemy until either a peace agreement is reached or the bulk of the Taiping Army completes deployment. The Taiping Government considers deploying Angel Fall, but decides against it due to the media outcry from the last use of it against the Everetti Fleet in the 3-day war. *The Imperial Guard reaches Xi'an and starts to put down rebellions. *Xu Yu Chen, Xu Xiao Lin's sister promises to avenge his brother and take control of the PLFOC. **Xu Yu Chen calls for a country-wide rebellion. **Tempers flare in numerous cities throughout China, and QingDao, TianShan, DaLian, and Harbin defect to the Liberation Front. **HongKong rebels evacuate to Taiwan. **Taiwan swells with reinfocements, the Nationalists surrender without much of a fight right after almost 5000 land on the island. **People within the Front estimate around 35 000 are now involved after the rebelious wave that has swept over the Beijing area and north China. *Yuri Boriovich sends in several fleets of "Insects" to aid the New Japanese Empire in holding back rebels. *Reports from the General Dupont say that the seige is going well and that Kharkiv will be captured within a few days. Anyone rebeling after Siberia captures Kharkiv will be imprisoned. *6th and 7th Japanese Army marches to the western frontier of The New Japanese Empire, Emperor Hayashi gives the order to recommence the invasion *Japanese Anbu units recieve new orders from Emperor Hayashi to capture new insurrectionist Xu Yu Chen. Xu Yu Chen is captured by Anbu units and tells all insurrectionists to cease their rebellion and they will not be punished, if they fail to do so, Xu Xiao Lin and Xu Yu Chen will both be executed publically and all relatives of the Xu family will also be arrested and executed. This is the last warning Emperor Hayashi is willing to give out. *5th Japanese Army catch 75% of the Hong Kongnese rebels that fled to Taiwan and are all executed. *2 more squads of frogs enter the western frontier of The Empire of Japan, the current Japanese force in the western frontier consist of: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 6th and 7th armies, 1st and 2nd Kamikaze armies, 2 platoons of Anbu and 5 squads of Frogs. *1st, 2nd and 3rd armies march into Western Russia to commence attack, 1 platoon of Anbu follow alongside with 1st Kamikaze army and 2 squads of Frogs, Japanese force is led by Major General Kuribayashi. The Japanese force march into Kharkiv and crush all resistance there alongside Siberian forces. *Japanese citizens living near the western frontier and Kazastan are put in Mongolia for safety reasons. *Japanese forces start to enforce curfews in China and Taiwan to avoid futher rebel action. *1200 rebels are caught in Beijing during the curfews and are executed on the streets, bodies are dumped in landfills. *Emperor Hayashi decides to make a new law, if a rebel is captured or killed, all relatives are to be executed alongside the rebel, any relative under 5 will not be executed but will be looked after for and will be put into adoption centers. *AA guns are stationed all around Japan to avoid having the motherland of Japan being bombed and also to protect the lives of the citizens, AA guns are also stationed in Mongolia to protect the lives of citizens. All AA guns have strict orders to fire upon any unauthotized plane. 7th Japanese army is sent to Mongolia to protect citizens and to avoid any inssurectionist escaping to Mongolia. *Everetti government recalls all citizens that are visiting in Japanese territories to return home immediately. President Spencer blasts the Japanese government for committing genocide, calling for international sanctions against Japan. *The 46th Airborne Guards Division surrenders to the Siberian and Japanese Forces in Karkiv. The number of the Division killed in the fighting is up to 2,392. Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 4th Guards Army, 2nd Guards Army and 1st Guards Army is sent into Ukraine as the situation looks bleak for the Zulkavitans. The Zulkavitan Air Force is reported to have had heavy fighting in the sky against the air forces of Japan and also have been supporting the Guard Armies in their offensives. President Miadiko also announces his support for the PLFOC and promises aid to them "in their resistance against the Second Japanese Occupation of China". Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan Special Forces are sent into China, to capture the former Soviet aircraft carrier Varyag which is in a dry dock in Dalian. *The Taiping Government continues to send a limited amount of troops on account of troops on account of "restructuring". This pleases nobody--Chinese and Koreans wish for the Taiping to send more, while the Nepalese, Tibetans and Vietnamese would prefer that Taiping send none at all to such a genocidal war. *Meanwhile the 1st Guards Army arrives at Sumy while the 2nd Guards Army arrives at Poltava. Artillery fire bombards enemy positions in the city and tanks and IFVs enter the cities. Foreign reporters are allowed with Army units but are not allowed to film live, in fear of endangering troops. Meanwhile, the 4th Guards Army launches an offensive into Karkiv, to try and retake it. BM-21s and BM-27s fire a valley of rockets into the city while T-72s, T-80s, BMP-1s and BTR-60s head off to Karkiv's suburbs. *The Siberian Army stationed in Kharkiv creates several bunkers and reenforces with metel doors that were scavenged. They are ordered to shoot at any Zulkavitan troops in range, but are ordered not to harm any Zulkavitan citizens who are not rebeling or reporters. Any suspicious looking individuals will be shot at but not killed right away. The soldiers also set up flak cannons to protect against rocket fire. Renforcements have been called and 2 platoons of "Brains" have been sent to aid the army of General Dupont. Several Howitzers, T-195s and IS-2s have also been sent. General Dupont's army will not move out of Kharkiv until it is fully fortified and Zulkavitan attacks have been decreased. *Yuri Boriovich asks assistance of the New Japanese Empire in taking the eastern side of Zulkavita. *The Zulkavitan 4th Guards Army are struggling to take back Karkiv, despite the fact that their tanks have a big superiority over the old IS-2s. Then General Mikhail Yugaeovich decides to encircle the city. While Zulkavitan troops fight in the suburbs of Karkiv, he sends 4 divisions, 2 on the left flank and 2 on the right flank. He hopes to attack the route going into Karkiv and then cut them off, encircling them. *A small EMP bomb is dropped over the Zulkavitan 4th Guards Army by a stealth bomber, disabling half the tanks in the rear. Later, a small company of Taiping's droids draw fire by moving in the center of the city as hidden snipers flank the Zulkavitan armies. *Meanwhile, as the EMP hit the tanks and IFVs, the troops have to walk. General Yugaeovich wants to request permission to retreat but realizes that it would be denied. So he calls for replacement tanks and IFVs and APCs that were hit by the EMP bomb. But for now, his troops are forced to go on foot and their only support comes from Artillery and Mi-24 hinds helicopter gunships that have just recently arrived. Meanwhile, Yugaeovich issues a change in plans to his troops - the droids have top priority so they are to be destroyed. Meanwhile Zulkavita's Colonels decides to show that the Japanese homeland is not immune from attack and sends a Squadron of Su-24s over to mainland Japan, They are told to fly low, to avoid enemy SAM missiles. In Sumy, the 1st Guards Army is slowly beginning to advance. In Poltava, the 2nd Guards Army is still in a stalemate. *Contrary to General Yugaeovich believes, General Dupont is allowing a retreat and wishes that several of Taipings droids stay behind to help fortify Karkiv and allow Zulkavitan soldiers to retreat. Zulkavitan soldiers must go past Sumy and Poltava, or else Siberian soldiers will advance from Karkiv and and more agressivly take over Sumy and Poltava. *New German citizens hold rallies in Berlin and Hamburg to protest the atrocities the Japanese government is commiting on rebels in China. *Meanwhile, in response to General Dupont's request, artillery pounds Karkiv, as replacement tanks and IFVs are brought on a train. Meanwhile, General Alexei Morstakev, commander of the 1st Guards Army then presses on his attack on Sumy. As artillery bombards enemy positions, his troops move. Meanwhile, in Poltava, the Zulkavitan 2nd Guards Army under General Mikhail Rozkav learns that the enemy attack is so intense in Poltava. *Yuri Boriovich is displeased with Zulkavitas discision. He recommends that Zulkavita does not use artillary if it wishes to keep Karkiv, because what use is it when it is destroyed. However, the Imperial nation of Siberia will not give up it capture of Karkiv. Several squads have been sent in APCs (Armoured Personnel Carriers), 4 to Karkiv and 3 to Sumy and Poltava. Several more T-195s have been sent to all three locations. *3 armies from New lyon have been sent to attack Brest and Grondno, Belarus. 1st and 2nd armies, led by Major General Greavo and Commander Joudray, are sent to attack the western part of Brest, while the 3rd army, led by General Hervieux, are sent to attack the northern part of Grodno. *Pressure by many parts of the Taiping Empire to abstain from such human rights violations as the massacre of all rebels grows. However, the Taiping Empire continues to support the empire as Baima frames begin to move towards the front. The Taiping Military demands that both nations cease from attacking civilian centers unrelated to the conflict or risk sanctions. *Emperor Hayashi sends 3 squads of Frogs to Kharkiv form Japan to report to Siberian Generals, 1 squad of Frogs are sent to Poltava to scout out the current situation and to assassinate any high ranking enemy officials in the area. Anbu patrol teams and radar scans say that the path to Okhtyrka is clear, Major General Kuribayashi and his attack force march towards the city with 2 divisions of Tigas, Major General Tojo assembles an attack force and takes up defensive positions in Kharkiv, 3 divisions of Tigas are sent to Kharkiv to protect the city. *The Imperial Fleet leave Japan heading towards an unknown location carrying the 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th armies alonside 7 divisions of Tigas 3 Kamikaze armies and 2 platoons of Frogs. *Yuri Boriovich sends a platoon of PCHs to both Sumy and Poltava, intending to secure the two cities and halt further advances by the Zulkavitan armies. 2 squads of Insects and PCHs has been sent to Karkiv to finalise the capture and remake it into a more defensive position. 5 groups of 2 T-195s are ordered to patrol the streets of Karkiv and to eliminate any Zulkavitan force spotted. *Tempers flare again all over China, and most of the population is now asking the Japanese government to withdraw the army and liberate China. **Rebels seize the northern 3 provinces of China and make their capital in Harbin. **Xu Xiao Lin broadcasts a request to the people and government of Japan: "We will stop this insurection if you allow us to keep Harbin and the northern 3 provinces of China. You must let all former Chinese citizens pass through the border to the north, so that we can protect them properly. You may retake the other areas we have seized and once again, impose your awful and imperial rule on them. I also want my brother back. Good day to you Emperor Hayashi and I hope you have a nice day." Category:Future World